$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 1 & 1 \\ 2 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{-1}$ ?
$ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & \frac{1}{2} & 0 \\ 2 & -1 & -1 \\ -1 & \frac{1}{2} & 1\end{array}\right]$